Hector
'Appearance' Height: '''5'5 '''Build: '''Lean and Lanky '''Main color: '''Purple '''Markings: '''None '''Skin color: '''Light Orange '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped eyes that are light orange in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has stub-like spikes going down his neck and body, becoming more spike like as they reach his tail '''Other noticeable features: *'Ghara': The not so pretty feature on the top of his snout that is only found in males of his species. Can use it to making his hissing noise much. much louder Overall clothing style: 'Hector is usually dressed in his 'invesgator' attire when in public which consist of a brown vest with light tan colored button shirt with semi-short sleeves, brown shorts that are rolled up, brown and light tan dress shoes and a white neck wrap. When working on clones, he wears a full white suit with protection on the feet and gloves like a hazmat worker would. He also makes sure to wear a consealing masking to make sure the clones never get to see what he looks like. 'Personality Likes *Doing his job *Cloning and the idea of it *Biology *Going on long walks Dislikes *Have to put a lot of time into task *People who are against the thought of cloning *Corrupt people Fav drink: '''Ginger Ale '''Fav food: '''Shrimp Tempura '''Personality: *Hardworking when it comes to his job *Smart *Mellow *Kinda lazy outside of work *Very eager *Very collective with his thoughts *Cheerful *Lack of empathy to a degree *Cunning *Careless *Very careless when it comes to his clones 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Very smart when it comes to biology *Has some pretty sharp teeth *Skilled investigator in his field Weaknesses: *Can't fight at all, not like he would if he was caught up in one *His jaws are actually pretty weak compared to his other gator cousins 'History' *Was born in the Adabat when things got shaky there and his family moved to Empire City for a better life *Took a while for things to adjust after the move but oherwise had a good childhood *Was pushed in school to pursue science by his mother *Seemed to have the skills for it and got honors in school for his science projects *Earned a scholarship that gave him a free ride to a university specilaized in the sciences *Had some interest in cloning and did it as his thesis paper and project *Graduates college *Tries to find a job in the field but doesn't have much luck in find one in his field and instead takes some odd full-time jobs to pay to go back to college *Pursues a degree in Criminal Justice and graduates with the degree a few years later *Quickly gets a job as a private investigator which is put to work using his science knowledge for cases *Pays well and is able to move out of his parents' condo into a condo complex on a mountain *During one evening of watching tv, his interest of cloning is rekindled *Wants to try doing some cloning and start to convert his extra rooms at home into basically a laboratory *Within a few months it is functioning and read to produce clones *Except he has no DNA material to make any... *Disappointed and resuming his daily life as an investigator *One day on the job, takes some of the 'evidence' from the scene of a crime and starts using it to make clones *Is successful to a degree? *First stages of cloning didn't go to stellar due to clones not surviving from the embyro stage to many not surviving 'birth' stage. *Start to steal more evidence from his investigations to further his cloning projects on the side *Second stages when they did survive a few weeks in discovered they are clingy like any baby is.... ew. *Start to impliment using a suit to do avoid forming bonds with them and only providing them the minimal care a child needs *Also starts to add codes in thier DNA to make them age somewhat faster from the normal child. *Desparate to get more DNA for projects, start to watch the news so he can 'show up' at random crime scene to collect random DNA *Third stages of cloning and he realizes he doesn't want to be care for the clones forever... so he turns them loose into a forest to fend for themselves as children. *Of course none of them survive because he was releasing them alone *At fourth stage and is planning to release a 'new' batch of clones in a group this time to see if they can survive as a group *Release the fourth batch of clones and has been 'observing' them on their progress so far before considering making a fifth batch. *Interested in what path each clone took and in progress of making a fifth batch slowly 'Character Relationships' Family Experiments/Clones Created Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *LITERALLY MADE THIS GUY ONE NIGHT AT 2AM WITH UNCANNY YELLING AT ME TO GO TO SLEEP AND RAMBLED THIS IDEA AND CONCEPT OF THIS DUDE *I BLAME THIS ALL ON UNCANNY *I might have made him as a way for 'crack spawns' to exist? Oops. *I've actually been wanting to make a Gharial character for a while but never sat down to flesh out a design *Shares some interest that I do on biology itself H